ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
War of Games
War of Games is an animated multi-genre web-series created by 50A Studios that airs on Netflix in 2018. War of Games follows the stories of various video game characters in a shared world. Usually, a season of this web-series focuses on one main protagonist before switching to another one in the next season. Not very common for an animation, this web-series is animated using the EA/DICE's famed Frostbite 4 engine to generalize the appearance of the characters featured at the best possible quality due to the different graphics of their games' origins. After the conclusion of the first season, the individual episodes of the series can be seen on 50A Studios' YouTube channel. The series airs weekly, with new episodes coming from week to week. Starting with Season 2, War of Games not only airs on Netflix and viewable from YouTube, but also airs on HBO still in its weekly format. Plot War of Games tells the stories of many characters from famous video games in one shared universe, showing the viewers the possibility of what if some of our beloved heroes and villains from renowned franchises interacted and went on adventures beyond recognition. Season 1 (The Uncharted) Nathan Drake: famed treasure hunter, father of one, owner of a salvaging company, the explorer of the uncharted. For many years, Nathan Drake has discovered many places and treasures unknown, conquering obstacles and enemies in the process. But when an international peacekeeping organization hired him to stop a plot that could threaten civilization, the adventurer reluctantly joins a wild goose chase in finding the culprit in order to not just protect his family, but for the greater good. Season 2 (The Hardline) Recently entering the ranks of the Los Santos Police Department, Nicholas "Nick" Mendoza and his partner, Khai Minh Dao have started a new career there after the Miami Police Department's temporal breakdown due to an incident involving the department's chief. But of course, new city, new problems. And with another rumor of a breakout of crime, Nick and Khai go on to investigate with some unlikely allies. Note: This season is parallel to the previous season, which means that the events in S2 happen at the same time as the events in S1. Franchises and Continuity For the first few seasons, War of Games uses characters from game franchises that are considered "realistic" and have the genre of action-adventure, science fiction and drama like Uncharted, Call of Duty, Medal of Honor, Grand Theft Auto, Resident Evil and others. But that doesn't necessarily mean that characters from games such as Outlast, Heavy Rain, and more can't coexist. The restriction of simply using "real" characters will be broken later on, depending on the success of both the first season and second season, which will allow cartoony'' looking franchises such as Rabbids'', Super Mario, Crash Bandicoot and Sonic to enter the franchise. Still, it should be noted that not all the characters coexist in the same universe. Luckily, the first two seasons do exist in the same universe. For the next seasons, it is planned to be set in a different universe with characters wildly different from the first two seasons. Side note, some characters that're supposed to be dead in their games do appear in this series. As such, not all the original continuities mashed-up together in a universe are the same as what they were. Due to the overlapping timelines of the game franchises that exist together as well, several modifications to the timeline of the game will be made. Some timelines from some games don't always apply, as well. Even characters originating from different franchises don't always have their supposed timeline being fully implemented to the universe. The main point is: not everything that happened in one's game franchise happened in the WoG world in the season. Episodes List of War of Games Episodes Poll What do you think of this web-series? Awesome! It's OK, it simply needs expansion! Hmm... good enough! WTF IS DIS?! Category:Animation Category:Web Series Category:Television Series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:2018 Category:Mature Category:Animated Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV series based on video games Category:Netflix Category:Netflix shows Category:War of Games Category:TV-PG-V Category:Action-Adventure Category:TV-14-V Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:Crime Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas